


Yellow

by awizarding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awizarding/pseuds/awizarding
Summary: Inspired bythis post.For some reason the song "Yellow" came to mind as I wrote this.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Again, © J.K. Rowling & Warner Bros. I do not own anything but this little short story (drabble).

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah they were all yellow_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

— Coldplay, “Yellow”

 

 

“Where you off to, Gin?”

     Ginny turned at her brother, Charlie’s, voice. Grimacing internally at being caught, she tried to make up a viable excuse. Her mum wouldn’t be able to see the truth, but Charlie undoubtedly would. It was just her luck he was visiting for the week. While he was her favourite brother, he was also the closest, and the ablest to recognise her intentions through her words and actions.

     “Uh… Luna’s,” said Ginny.

     Charlie regarded her with amusement. _Bullocks, he could tell._

     “At half-past eleven at night?” he said.

     “Er—” Ginny raked her brain rapidly. “It’s prime time for the flowers to bloom. They’re night-blooming flowers, you see, and it only happens once every two years.”

     Charlie hummed. “And I don’t suppose Mum knows, does she?”

     “Well—”

     “Don’t worry, Gin. I won’t tell her,” Charlie smiled at her. “Just please, don’t get caught or we’ll _both_ be in trouble.”

     Ginny sighed in relief. “Thanks, Charlie,” she said, before running out the door.

     The night air was crisp and cold, and Ginny wrapped her cloak tighter around her chest. She carefully trod through the white snow that glistened in the moonlight, a stark contrast to the deep black that the outside world had become. Lifting her wand, Ginny murmured a spell and unlocked the shed, picking up Fred’s broom gingerly before kicking off the ground and flying away into the darkness. She cast a quick _Lumos_ as she maneuvered through the trees, although she very well could have made the trip without so much as a glimmer of light. Ginny had made this journey dozens of times in the middle of the night, but she didn’t want to risk falling off the broom and injuring herself. Her mum would be asking far too many questions if she limped her way back to the Burrow in the early hours of the morning.

     The part of the flowers blooming was partially true; only the Queen of Night flower wasn’t expected to bloom that specific night. They hadn’t bloomed for five years now, a behaviour that was particularly odd.

     “Daddy would always tell me that the flowers who take the longest to bloom are always the most beautiful of all,” Luna had said quietly when the flowers had failed to bloom back in third year. “When she decides it’s time, she will be lovely, I’m sure."

     Luna always spoke about plants and animals as though they were people. Although Ginny didn’t do so as much, she loved the fierce passion her best friend had for other living things. Even those who poked fun at her and called her “Loony” Lovegood were subject to Luna’s kindness. She loved, and she cared, and Ginny never once took advantage of it. Ginny never laughed at her or thought of her as weird.

     “Do you think I’m strange, too?” Luna had said to Ginny one afternoon the previous year as they lay under the ancient tree in the Lovegood’s large garden. It had been a perfect day; sunny with fluffy white clouds dancing around the skies, tiny bees buzzing busily about. Luna had held out a slender, tentative finger out and a small honeybee had landed on it gracefully. It had stung Luna in the end, but Luna had only laughed softly and told it off.

     “No,” Ginny had replied. “I think you’re special.”

     Luna had smiled brightly at her, so much so that Ginny was sure she had been blinded. It had made her stomach turn in a weird way that she’d never experienced before, not even with Harry.

     “Everyone calls me Loony,” Luna had said, her smile faltering only so slightly. So slightly that no one but Ginny, who knew her so well, would have been able to tell.

     “I know,” Ginny said in return, taking Luna’s hand. “They just don’t understand yet. But I do.”

     That was when Luna had first hugged her. Not in the friendly way one does when one sees an acquaintance and hugs them out of politeness; no, it was full of love and appreciation. Of unspoken words and things that could only be shared between them both.

     When Ginny finally set foot on the grass in the Lovegood’s garden, she hauled her backpack over her shoulder and ran to the ancient tree where she found a figure sitting amiably, her long white-blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. Luna turned and smiled in greeting as Ginny sat next to her. She grinned as she opened her backpack.

     “I’ve got what feels like several pounds of pastries in my bag,” said Ginny. “Courtesy of Fred and George for your help with their spectrespecs.”

     “It was something I enjoyed doing very much,” said Luna. “There’s going to be a free one in this month’s issue of the Quibbler, and an advert for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.”

     “Well, we’ve got plenty of pastries to share with the garden gnomes now.”

     “Oh, do you have any blueberry muffins? They do love those ever so much. Look, there’s one here now.”

     Luna peaked into the bag and cast a Lumos. She dug about until she emerged with a muffin.

     “There we are,” she said as she smiled at the little gnome who had cautiously stepped toward the two girls. “Don’t worry, sir, we won’t hurt you. Look, we have a present for you.”

     The gnome trudged closer and quickly snatched the food from Luna’s outstretched hand before retreating back from where it came.

     Luna sighed sadly. “They still don’t trust me,” she said to Ginny. “They haven’t forgotten being treated so horribly.”

     Most people viewed Gnomes as pests, and Ginny’s brothers were often de-gnoming the garden back at the Burrow.

     Ginny simply hummed in agreement. “Well, not many people are as, er, understanding as you.”

     Luna smiled at her. “No, I suppose not.”

     Ginny picked out a raspberry scone and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Luna herself was too busy looking for more gnomes to feed when Ginny discreetly sidled up closer next to her. It was an unconscious act, of course, one that hadn't required much thought at all. Luna frowned at the lack of visitors, but took a scone as well and sat back next to her friend.

     “Usually there's more at night,” she said.

     “I’m sure they’ll come soon,” reassured Ginny, “besides, he’s probably telling all his friends right now.”

     Luna nodded absently before gasping loudly. “Oh, Ginny; look!”

     She pointed towards the bud of the Queen of Night flower, which had slowly begun to open just across from where they sat.

     Ginny cast a Lumos Maxima to further illuminate the clearing in which they sat. Luna clasped Ginny’s left hand and her eyes were opened wide—full of excitement and anticipation. It was very difficult not to feel the same way in that moment when Luna was so completely thrilled.

     “You can do it, my Lady!” encouraged Luna enthusiastically. “You’re nearly there!”

     It seemed to work, as all at once the flower burst open, its white petal falling into place just so.

     “Oh, what a beautiful show, my Lady! Well done!” Luna applauded the plant, letting go of Ginny’s hand to do so. Ginny immediately felt a loss as her hand was suddenly empty.

     Ginny then began to laugh. “It really did bloom tonight.”

     Luna looked at her in confusion.

     “Charlie caught me sneaking out,” explained Ginny. “And I told him that the Queen of Night flower was blooming tonight.”

     “Now that’s interesting,” said Luna. “Hmm. Charlie works with dragons, doesn’t he? He seems quite fit.”

     “Ew, Luna, he’s my older brother.” Grimaced Ginny, although not for the reasons that she conveyed.

     Luna giggled. “You don’t have to fancy someone to notice that they’re fit,” she said.

     “Yeah, I suppose not. But still.”

     “Don’t worry; he’s not the Weasley I’m interested in,” said Luna mysteriously.

     _What did that mean? Was she into Fred? Or George? Or maybe Ron. Or (ew!)_ Percy _?_

     But before Ginny could ask her which one she fancied, a noise from the bushes caught their attention. It was the gnome from earlier, only this time he had a few others with him.

     “Hello, sir! I’m so glad you came to join us! Would your friends like a muffin?” Luna said as she sat on her knees.

     The gnome nodded, but waddled over and held out something in his hands.

     “For us? Oh; you’re too kind, Mr. Gnome!” Luna took the two daisy chains from the gnome, handing one to Ginny. They both put them on, Luna very careful as though it was something enormously precious.

     They handed out a round of blueberry muffins, Ginny watching Luna’s delighted face the whole time, seeing her happy smile and twinkling eyes.

     “Thank you,” said Ginny quietly to the first gnome, who bowed before gobbling up another muffin.

     “Well, I suppose we can’t expect them to have good table manners,” laughed Ginny.

     “No. But they’re so charming, all the same,” commented Luna, bowing in return to another gnome.

     Then a tall gnome with a chipped hat came forward. He seemed to be trying to tell them something, only Ginny couldn’t understand what it was. Luna, however, blushed as she gasped, “How naughty, sir!” before facing to Ginny and explaining that the gnome wanted them to kiss one another.

     “What?” exclaimed Ginny in a rather high-pitched voice. But for some reason, she wasn’t all that bothered.

     “Oh, he’s very excited about it. I think we should just to please him,” said Luna, leaning in and planting her lips on Ginny’s.

     Luna’s lips were soft and tasted like honey and ginger. The kiss was sweet and delicately placed and felt very _intimate_. Ginny found herself quickly kissing back, despite her nerves. They parted after a minute, just as gently as it had begun, and Ginny found herself grinning more widely than she ever had before.

     Luna hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not sure they all got to see,” she said, “I think we ought to do it again—you know, just in case.”

     Ginny didn’t waste a single second, and they spent the rest of the night kissing and holding each other’s hands as they danced under the light of a thousand stars that glimmered above.

     In the years to come, they would return to the tree to kiss and lie underneath the sky and they fell more in love with each passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Until we meet again,  
> — Abby


End file.
